My Savior
by Timafa12
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl, but she always gets teased. Then her new neighbors move in, they have a boy as old as she, but she doesn't want to meet someone else that would make her life miserable. Little does she know that he will be her savior.


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me! Neither do any of the Characters Mentioned!**

"Sometimes in life you don't even get a lemon, so you have to make sweet water. Know that as you grow up, there will be obstacles that will make you want to sit in the back row of life. But also remember that it is everyone's right to sit in the front row. To do this, you have to first believe in yourself."

_A little girl sat on a bench, her feet left dangling. She was being made fun of again. How she hated them. Yes, she knew she had a big forehead and she realized that her hair was pink, but that didn't mean it was less painful for her to hear them teasing her constantly. She knew they would never quit, they found it amusing, and she was too afraid to tell them to stop. She took their insults as best as she could, until she couldn't take it any longer, and then she would flee to take refuge in the forest tears running down her glossy cheeks. Every day was the same, no one stepped up for her, everyone's hysterical laughter would echo into her mind. The laughs would resound in her mind as she wept, and then she would walk home sulking trying to keep the tears in, so she wouldn't worry her parents. This had gone on since she was five and it had not stopped_. (She was currently 15 years old)

As Sakura walked in her front door that night her parents were waiting for her.

Hi sweetie. How was school? , her mother asked.

Fine , I grumbled.

We have some good news! , they sounded giddy.

I looked up suspiciously giving them a look that said go on .

We are getting new neighbors, and they have a boy that's about the same age as you.

Oh that's great , I said trying not to let my sarcasm leak out. It's not as if I needed someone else to make my life miserable.

Well.....we thought we would let you know. The boys mother was one of my friends from college, and I invited them for dinner tomorrow. I want you to get home early.

Okay mom. I will. I promise.

Good. Good. Now go to bed.

As I made my way up to my room I couldn't think of a way to avoid all the kids, after all, I did have to get home early. I really didn't want to disappoint my mother. I was sure the kids wouldn't let me leave without teasing me; I sighed as I entered the bathroom. Why couldn't they just give up? My self-esteem was as low as it could be. I always doubted myself. I was already broken inside and out nothing would ever change that. I took a quick shower, and went to bed, my childhood memories plaguing my dreams. I had spent many restless nights tossing and turning, and this was no surprise.

I woke up around 4 in the morning, and I went to take my morning jog knowing that I would not be able to go back to sleep. As I was running back home I saw a guy making his way to the house next to mine. He was tall, lean but very muscular, he had bangs that barely rose above his eyes, his hair stood up in the back kind of like a chickens butt, he was very pale, his eyes seemed to have a reddish brown tint, and he was very handsome. ' Great', I murmured to myself. The new kid next door to will probably make my world a living nightmare too. I walked in my room, changed into my school uniform, and made my way downstairs. My mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, and headed to school.

As I went inside the building I could feel the stares the people were giving me. I started walking briskly to my first period class. As I went inside I knew today would be no different. I just wanted some peace, even if it was for just a little while. I sat there contemplating how to get out of the teasing after school. I knew my mom would be disappointed if I didn't keep my promise. I heard the warning bell ring, and students started scurrying in the hallways.

Hey FREAK!! , Tony said.

He had been my main tormentor for 10 years. I knew I better not cause him to get angry because I knew he had no restraints. He would give me a beating if I insulted him or made him look bad. I sat there trying not to listen as he repeatedly insulted me.

Hey, stop with the teasing its pathetic.

I turned around my mouth hanging open. It was the new neighbors kid. He..he-he was standing up for me. I couldn't believe it. As I was staring at him bewildered I noticed his eyes were a deep,onyx black.

Whats it to you? , Tony barked.

Tch. I won't let you treat people like dirt just because your having a bad hair day. He said calmly.

The bell rang, and the teacher told us to get to our seats. Tony walked away, but not before telling us we wouldn't get away with it. The new guy sat down next to me. As we listened to the lecture the teacher was giving he slowly slid me a note. It read:

Why do you let him treat you like that?

I couldn't believe it. Someone had associated with me. I didn't want to get my so called friend in trouble. So I told him the truth...

You should stay away from me. I can take care of myself . I have been enduring this teasing since I was five, you better stay out of it. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.

As I saw him read the note his expression twisted, he looked furious. He scribbled something down and passed it to me.

I can make my own decisions. So what if I associate with you? It's not like anyone is going to stop me.

I got the note and gaped, no one, in my whole entire life had said that to me. The bell rang as I made my way to my next class. It turned out that his name was Sasuke. He was in a few of my classes, and he always sat next to me. We made little conversation throughout the day. The day went by fast, and as the bell to dismiss us rang I sprang up and ran to the door. I ran as fast as I could to my house, and once I was sure I was safe I stopped running and began to walk.

I went into my house and laid down to rest before the new neighbors came over for dinner. It wasn't long before my mother called me down to go meet them. I walked downstairs and slowly eased myself into the hallway. I was greeted by a very beautiful woman she had luscious, long black hair, her eyes where a creamy dark brown, she was medium in height, and she had a full body. She introduced herself as Mikoto. Next to her stood her husband I presumed who looked very much like Sasuke except he was buffer, his name was Fugaku. My mom lead us to the kitchen where we had dinner. I could tell Sasuke didn't really want to be at our house, but was rather dragged into it. I ate my food and was about to leave when I heard my mom tell me to take Sasuke with me. Sasuke followed me up to my room, and we sat down on the bed. There was an awkward pause before he decided to speak up.

So want to tell me about your teasing problems at school? , he asked.

I was stunned. Could this guy be any more direct. I shook my head.

It's a long story. I whispered.

He sighed and said, I've got time.

I don't know why I did it. I still can't believe I let all those emotions out, and to a stranger. I guess I was really frustrated and lonely. I told him everything, everything I felt, everything they had done to me. I was just tired of it all. For the first time in life, I had opened up. He held me through everything, and most importantly he listened. He was there for me. It was like he knew what I was going through, he understood me. When I was done with all the crying he told me that I was beautiful. He held me, and he said, Don't worry Sakura I will help you get through it. He was my savior. He saved me from myself. He helped me in so many ways that I can't even begin to explain it.

As I look back upon this incident I realize that I can take control. I can change, become independent and strong. I learned to believe in myself. He gave me the strength I never had to become a better person. To me that was the greatest gift in the world. He showed me that I was perfectly fine, and that it was my time to be in the spotlight, to stop hiding and being a coward. What I couldn't ever understand was why he cared? He once told me that his younger brother had died. Until only recently he told me how he had died, suicide. His brother had been like me in a way, but he hadn't been able to take the teasing so he had taken matters into his own hands. Sasuke told me he saw some of his brother in me, but that he had approached me because I was stunning. I didn't know what to say to that, and he just laughed at my insecurity, he told me to stop looking at all the flaws and to look closer.

**Epilogue:**

As I go back and see who I was and who I have become it makes me realize that there are many people out there that can't get out of their self pity and misery on their own, and I am glad that there was someone to get me out of it. Sasuke and I got married and we now have a son and two daughters. We went through a lot of teasing, but we pulled through together. Ever since that night our lives changed drastically. We became good friends at first, and then sparks started flying. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next. What I learned throughout my life was that the most important thing was to believe in yourself, and be able to pull through the hard times. Become stronger from your mistakes, from the hatred you receive, learn from it, embrace it, and learn to accept that there are people out there that want to see you drown in self pity. Remember that life goes on, and you must cherish what you have. Don't let others hatred rule your life live it to the fullest, and remember ALWAYS BELIEVE.

* * *

~Timafa12~


End file.
